Star Trek: The Enterprise in Beach City
by zainjohnson701
Summary: The U.S.S. Enterprise is warped into a parallel dimension. However, they come across a version of Earth that is quite unlike their own. Then they meet the Crystal Gems, who must help them get back to their own dimension, and avoid the forces of the Gem Homeworld.
1. Enterprise in Beach City

Captain's log, Stardate 2390.52. The Enterprise has been caught in a dimensional rift in time, and we're working to find out where it's taking us.

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his chair and observed the dimensional rift they were in on the screen.

"Mr. Spock, what's the status of the rift?" Asked Kirk.

"We are nearing the end of the rift captain." Said Spock. Kirk had a somber look on his face before saying, "Okay." Then, the whole ship rocked as they were getting closer to the rift. When they made it out of the rift, they noticed an Earth that looked... different.

"Spock, where are we?" Asked Kirk.

"We are in what appears to be a parallel dimension, captain." Spock answered.

"Okay. Mr. Sulu, take us into orbit around this... other Earth." Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir." Replied Sulu.

"We should beam down and investigate." Said Kirk.

Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and four security officers beamed down to the Earth, and found that they were on what appeared to be an alternate 21st Century Earth. They also saw a small seaside town. They went into the town to investigate.

"Set your phasers to stun, gentlemen." Kirk ordered.

"Kirk, I'm detecting a massive building on the other side of that rock formation." Said Spock.

"Alright. Scotty, you stay here." Ordered Kirk.

"Aye-aye, captain." Replied Scotty.

Kirk and Spock approached the Temple, and saw two strange feminine aliens approach them.

"Greetings," said Kirk. "I am Captain Kirk of the United Federation of Planets. Our ship is stranded in this dimension, and we need your help to get back to ours." The two aliens looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"No, it's true. Our ship is stranded in this galaxy and we need your help to get back to ours. You don't believe us, I'll prove it to you." Kirk grabbed his communicator and said, "Transporter room, four to beam up."

The two aliens along with Kirk and Spock suddenly found themselves in the Enterprise's transporter room.

"Welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise, ladies." Said Kirk. "Since we haven't been properly introduced, I am James T. Kirk, captain of the Federation starship Enterprise. This is my first officer Spock."

"Well, I am Pearl, and this is Garnet." Said Pearl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."


	2. The Gems Attack

Captain's log, supplemental. The Enterprise has ended up in an alternate reality where Earth we made contact with two alien women who inhabit this world. We are attempting to make further contact.*

They were in the meeting room. Kirk was interrogating Garnet and Pearl.

"What are you doing on Earth. Your physiology does not match that of a human, so we are interested to know more." Said Kirk.

"We are the protectors of the Earth, and we call ourselves the Crystal Gems." Said Pearl.

"Very interesting. Now, do you know how we get back home?" Asked Spock.

"We... don't know." Replied Garnet.

"Well, I'm afraid we're stuck here for now. What was that about being the 'protectors' of the Earth?" Asked Kirk.

"We are the survivors of a thousand-year war for the Earth. One of ours is a human hybrid." Said Pearl.

"Can we meet this hybrid?" Asked Kirk.

"Well, you're gonna have to come down to Earth to meet him." Replied Garnet.

"Okay. Spock, ladies, come with me."

In the transporter room, Kirk, Spock, and the Gems were getting ready to beam down. Then, Kirk finally said, "Four to beam down."

"Aye, sir." Replied the ensign.

And in an instant, they were down on the planet.

On the planet, they were going to meet Steven, a half- human, half-alien boy.

"So, you never actually told us what it is you are." Said Kirk.

"We're Gems." Replied Garnet. "Inorganic beings."

"Ahh, yes." Kirk said back. Then, they saw Steven.

"Are you Steven Universe?" Asked Kirk.

"Yeah...?" Steven replied, awkwardly. He backed away from Kirk.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm from an alternate dimension and need help getting back to ours." Explained Kirk. Kirk's communicator chimed.

"Kirk here." He said.

_"Sir, we have a problem." _Said Chekov.

"What is it, Ensign?" Kirk asked._"There's four enemy ships approaching, and they have weapons ready, but no shields."_ Replied Chekov_. "And what's strange is that they're shaped like hands."_

The hand ships fired lasers at the _Enterprise_, rocking her bridge.

"Fire photon torpedoes!" Shouted the bridge's temporary commander. They did, and they completely destroyed the enemy ships. But one more ship showed up, and it was much bigger this time...

**To be continued in chapter 3...**


	3. The Enterprise vs Yellow Diamond

_Captain's log, supplemental. In my absence, the Enterprise has encountered four alien ships, all of which were shaped like giant hands. On the alternate Earth, I have encountered a teenage boy who is said to be a half-human, half-alien hybrid._

Back on Earth, Jim and Spock were talking to Steven Universe, a half-human boy.

"You are supposedly half human," said Spock, "but you look completely normal."

"No, I'm part Gem." Steven showed the two men his Gem, and they were even more intrigued.

Meanwhile, on the Enterprise Chekov, Sulu, and the rest of the Enterprise crew were facing a massive Gem ship, which was yellow with an arm.

"Fire phasers!" Ordered Sulu.

"Yes, sir." Replied Chekov. They fired their phasers at the Gem ship, with no effect.

"Our phaser blasts just bounced off." Said Sulu.

Scotty was contacting Jim from the other side of town.

"Come in, Jim." Scott said.

_"What is it, Mr. Scott?" _Kirk replied.

"We just killed two creatures that tried to attack us, and they just 'poofed'. And all that's left are these two strange crystals." Explained Scotty.

_"Alright. We'll meet you as soon as possible."_ Kirk Replied.

Meanwhile, on the _Enterprise_...

"We're being hailed." Said Uhura.

"Open a channel." Replied Sulu. On the screen, they saw Yellow Diamond.

"What are you doing in this dimension?" She asked.

"Well, who are you?" Asked Sulu.

"I am Yellow Diamond of the Gem Homeworld. Humans don't have technology this advanced. So you must be from another dimension." Suggested Yellow.

"Yes we are." Replied Sulu. "We need help getting back to our own dimension." Then suddenly, Yellow Diamond switched off her view screen.

Back on Earth, Jim and company found the security officers dead.

"What exactly are these gems?" Asked Kirk.

"We don't know sir." Replied Scott.

"You said they tried to attack you?" Asked Steven.

"Yes." Scott answered.

"They must have been corrupted." Then, they saw two more corrupted Gems, and the Starfleet officers grabbed their phasers and opened fire. Steven looked at them in disbelief.

"Now you know what kind of firepower we

possess." Spock said.

**To be continued in Chapter 4...**


	4. Update

Hey, I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but let me get this outta the way: I will no longer be writing Steven Universe fanfiction, because I am no longer a fan of the show, or just not as big of a fan as I used to be. The main reason for this is that I think that the series has had a dip in quality since season 3. I know that Steven Universe Future has came out, but I most likely will not watch it. So, expect a lot of Naruto or Avatar fanfiction from here on out. So don't expect any more updates once you read this. Peace.


End file.
